A New Role
by Ms.allea
Summary: Puck is a single father in New York. Beth is obsessed with celebrities. Rachel is a famous actress and singer. What happens when their worlds collides? - Adult Puck and Rachel. Other characters will appear along the story. Rating may change (T for now)
1. Soy Latte and Drawings

Beth is entering Starbucks with her father. She is allowed to go there every Wednesday afternoon to have a hot caramel chocolate with a triple chocolate muffin (she is obsessed with chocolate). While her father is ordering, she spots a woman she's seen before. She has long brown hair and she is reading something on her iPhone while sipping on her coffee. The little girl opens her backpack and takes the magazine that Zoe, her sixteen-year-old babysitter, has given her. It is an old edition of the New York Post.

'Yes! It's her on the cover: Rachel Berry'. She runs to the star.

'Miss Berry, could you sign my magazine?' Beth is jumping from one foot to the other.

'Hello, sure. What's your name sweety?'

'Beth Puckerman', she says handing the tabloid to Rachel. Rachel gulps seeing the headlines. _'No child for Rachel Berry: the atrocious truth about her fertility condition_'. She cannot sign that. Her eyes are moistering (_think about something else Rach', you know it is not the end of the world_). The little girl in front of her is looking with huge eyes and seems so admirative. Rachel takes her purse and gets the playbill of her latest show and signs it saying _'for Beth, make all your dreams come true, love Rachel*_'.

'Here we go, how old are you?', Rachel asks giving the signed playbill to Beth.

'I'm seven'.

'You're here alone, where are your parents?', the singer says looking around.

At that moment, a tall, muscled and absolutely exquisite man arrives: 'Beth, don't bother people and don't run away without telling me where you are going'.

'But dad, this is Rachel Berry'. Puck looks at the brunette sitting there, she is smiling and her deep chocolate eyes are stunning.

'Hello, I'm Puck. I'm sorry, my daughter has a slight obsession with celebs'. He eyes the magazine Beth was taking back and he feels bad. He remembers seeing the headlines and throwing the tabloid away.

'I'd swear I had thrown this piece of shit away', he says grabbing the paper.

'Dad, Zoe gave it to me, it talks about the stars'.

'That's not news, that's a tabloid'. Puck says feeling awkward, his eyes still on Rachel who looks at her hands on the table.

'I don't understand'. Beth looks confused and Rachel doesn't want the little girl to feel like she is doing something wrong.

'Beth, this magazine says things that aren't true or things we don't want the whole world to know'. Her eyes shifts on the side, trying to keep the tears from falling. Beth nodded.

'Dad, can we just sit with Rachel?' She was smiling and her eyes were sparkling.

'Babygirl, I think we have disturbed her more than necessary'. He wants to sit there, she is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. She is not your typical American beauty but she is perfect.

'Miss Berry, pleeeeaaase'. Beth says biting her lower lip.

Rachel laughs saying: 'How can someone say no to that?'.

'Tell me about it', Noah breathes under his teeth walking to the counter to get their orders.

* * *

When he comes back with the food and beverages, Rachel and Beth are laughing. He stops and finds them so cute like that (_not cute, interesting, what is he thinking; cute is not badass_). He sits and the brunette asks: 'So, you are named after a Shakespearian fairy?', she seems amused.

'Noah Puckerman'. He takes a sip of his drink.

'Glad to meet you Noah'. She smiles at him.

'Daddy doesn't want anyone except grandma and aunt Becca to call him Noah', Beth adds.

'No, it is fine, you can call me Noah'. Puck doesn't know why it is okay for her to call him that but he likes when she says it.

They are talking about all and nothing while Beth is drawing. There is a lot of chocolate onto her drawing and she bites her lip when she is coloring trying not to put color outside the lines she has drawn.

While Beth is drawing, the adults are talking about all and nothing. Rachel is usually pretty awkward socially but the conversation flows easily with that man. She doesn't understand why she has no problem to talk to him. She is usually very careful, paparazzi are getting bolder and using all kinds of schemes to get information. Puck tells her about his official job: he is the manager of a "_restaurant slash club_" in Brooklyn. However, he gets more excited when he tells her about his most important job: raising his babygirl, Beth. Usually, Rachel is very talkative (_way too much talkative according to pretty much everyone she has met in her life_) but she is just happy to listen to Noah.

* * *

While she is listening to (enjoying) a very animated recap of Beth's last visit to the zoo and her epic love for lizards, which Rachel can tell is funny because big, muscled, adult Puck seems to be kind of afraid of the cold blood species; Rachel's phone rings. She looks who's calling and she tells Puck that she has to take this call. 'Hello Kurt… Why, what time is it?... I'm coming, don't worry… Bye'.

'I'm sorry guys but I have to go, I have a show tonight and my director will be mad if I'm not at the theater in 20 minutes'. She has a wonderful afternoon and for the first time, she is not eager to go to the theater.

'I'd love to see your show, Belle is my favorite princess'. Beth says.

'Well, what do you say about tickets for Saturday afternoon?' Beth is ecstatic. 'I'm sorry I should have checked with you before', Rachel adds looking at Puck.

'I'd like to see you on stage too. I already know your recording work…'

'What? You've listened to my songs?' She looks genuinely surprised.

'It's difficult not to listen to the number one album seller of the past three years'. He is teasing her. Actually he really likes her voice.

'He plays 'beautiful' to me when I cannot sleep, he plays guitar well but I prefer your voice'.

Rachel is blushing.

'That's a good song' he adds winking at Rachel.

'Anyway, I really have to go but I will let your names at the front desk for your tickets on Saturday afternoon; I hope you will like the show'.

'Rachel, wait, this is for you'. Beth hands her the drawing of her on a stage with a lot of multicolored stars around.

'Thank you so much Beth, that's beautiful'. Puck sees Rachel's eyes getting shiny (_She is so beautiful_).

'See you on Saturday', she says leaving the café and putting Beth's drawing in a folder into her purse.

Puck looks at his watch and cannot believe they've talked for over three hours that afternoon. He doesn't remember talking so much in his life.

* * *

**AN - Like, don't like? You have ideas? Don't hesitate to use the review box below!**


	2. From Badass to Father

**AN- I'm so amazed by the reactions to the first chapter. Thanks again to the readers who have taken the time to review, follow and favorite this story. It is really wonderful to receive all those notifications and to see that you like what I wrote. I hope you will like this chapter too (sorry for the lack of Rachel in this one but she will be back in the next one!).**

* * *

Puck hates shopping. It is as simple as that. The problem? His daughter wants to find the perfect dress to go to see Beauty and the Beast. So now, he is sitting in a fitting room while Beth is bossing around a sale assistant. He should probably intervene but his little girl is scary when she is shopping. He has tried to tell her that all of her current clothes were good enough to sit in a dark theater but she promptly explained him that _'good enough' was not enough_. Puck knows how to choose his battles with a determined seven-year-old, so now he just hopes she will find a dress as soon as possible.

* * *

If anyone had said to Noah 'Puck' Puckerman eight years ago that he would be raising a little girl, nonetheless all by himself, he would have first laughed and then punched the idiot who would have suggested such a stupid thing. However now, at twenty-eight, his daughter was the most important person in his life.

Before Beth's birth, he was enjoying (if you know what that means) his badass single life. Puck moved from Lima, Ohio (or as he calls it: Hell On Earth) to attend NYU when he was nineteen. He had been accepted on a sport scholarship, which didn't cover all his lifestyle costs so he was also a barman three nights a week. His grades were not stellar but he was polyvalent enough to be good at any sport. He didn't declare a major before his junior year simply because college was not his priority. The only class he really was into was Music Theory (what? Girls dig guitar players with amazing guns). He was surprised enough to be attending college but he really didn't know what to do except partying and girls (a lot of parties and girls). His life did a one-eighty turn when he learned he was going to be a father. He decided to major in management to avoid being cheated in the future and minor in Music Theory (he always loved music after all and he was good at it).

* * *

'Beth, choose a dress. You're gonna be late for your soccer training'. The thing with his little girl is that she loves arts but also sport. She has his hazel eyes but also blonde hair like her mother. She is funny and stubborn like him but she tends to be bossy like Quinn.

* * *

Quinn is a sore subject for Puck. Not that she broke his heart or anything like that. To be honest, he had totally forgotten her after the party where they met. However, he couldn't comprehend how someone could be so manipulative.

Puck didn't know Quinn was not single when he slept with her, not that it would have changed anything: she was hot and willing, two characteristics that were more than enough for the Puckasaurus. Quinn Fabray was engaged to a very wealthy attorney when she got pregnant after her one-night-stand with Puck. She tried to make the baby pass for her fiancé's but that guy had some doubts and asked for a paternity test. After the results showed he was not the father, he dumped Quinn. She was five months along so she was too late for an abortion. She needed a place to stay and she tracked down the father at the club he was working (or most of the time hitting on girls) in downtown Manhattan.

If there's one thing Puck didn't want to be, it's an absent father like his own was. So he let Quinn move in. He wanted the kid and although he had no illusion that Quinn and he would never be a couple (yes she was hot but she was also the bitchiest ice queen that had ever existed), he was hoping they could remain civil with each other and co-parent the baby. However, as fast as Beth was out of the hospital, Quinn left. She usually reappears once in a while when she needs something; or more precisely when her wealthy boyfriend of the moment realizes that she is a gold-digger.

* * *

'Dad, I've found the bestest of the bestest dress for the show'. Beth goes out of the fitting room carrying a light blue summer dress.

'Okay, babygirl'. Puck takes the garment from the highly relieved sales assistant. 'Let's go, we are already late'.

* * *

Saturday afternoon sees the Puckermans taking a cab from their apartment in Brooklyn to Manhattan. As fast as the car stops, Beth jumps out of it and takes his father's hand.

'Daddy, come on, we are gonna be late to see Rachel'. How can a elementary schoolgirl have so much force, he has no clue but Beth is pulling pretty harsh (not that she hurts him or anything because he is still a total badass) at his arm in the middle of Time Square. She is trying to make them arrive faster to the theater. And slaloming between the tourists on a Saturday afternoon in New York City seems easier when you're the size of an elf than the one of an adult.

Arriving at their destination, Beth starts running to the ticket booth.

'Hi I'm Beth'. She is bouncing and the old man behind the glass is smiling.

'Hello, what can I do for you?'.

'I want our tickets'. She states. The man looks amused. 'I want to see Rachel sing', she adds.

'Excuse my daughter. We are Noah and Beth Puckerman…'. The man cuts him off telling them that _Miss Berry_ has left tickets for them.

Handing Puck the tickets, the old man says: 'Don't forget to go to the left side of the scene at the end of the show, a floor assistant will take you backstage'.

'Dad, we are going backstage? Seriously?' Beth's eyes are widening and she is even more excited than she has been since Wednesday. And he's had to hide any kind of sugary treat because she's been more hyper than usual and couldn't sleep. Not that he has not been happier than usual too, he thinks.

'Looks like it shrimp'. He is trying to find the seats when the usher brings them to the third row, just in front of the center of the stage.

They are sitting waiting for the play to begin while the other members of the audience are arriving. Beth is looking at the playbill and Puck is lost in his thoughts, which ones have been filled by a stunning brunette for the last three days.

He is taken out of his daydreaming when the audience quiets down and then the curtain goes up…


	3. Lonely and Crazy

**AN- Hello. Once again thanks for the support you're giving me on that story, it is amazing and it motivates me to write faster that I had planned (the ideas are flowing right now too).**

* * *

Rachel is fuming. She cannot believe the extent that gossip blogger is going just to get a glimpse of her life. The problem: Kurt is so obsessed with the task to bring her down that he still sends his paparazzi to follow her everywhere. His latest trick: renting the apartment next to hers and the poor guy who has been engaged to 'live' and spy on her is in a hospital bad right now. He fell from a window while trying to take pictures of her at home. Nice way to wake up on a Saturday morning! Fortunately, he landed on a balcony two floors below; but still, the vendetta Kurt Hummel has had against Rachel Berry was escalating even more and her PR team couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

On her first day at Tisch, a very determined Rachel Berry has met a very determined Kurt Hummel. You would think that two very determined and talented (yes, Kurt Hummel was maybe not as talented as Rachel but he had something) students in one of the most competitive art program would not get along, but they were not in direct competition for any role. Moreover, they could relate with their teenage 'hell' as they were referring to their high school years. Rachel who had basically never had real friends before had gained a best friend in less than a week into the first semester.

Things with her then best friend were going well during their freshman year. Rachel even met and dated Kurt's brother Finn for a while. The big goofey guy was nice but it was obvious to everyone including Rachel (everyone except Finn and Kurt) that this relationship was not going to last long. Rachel really did like him but they had nothing in common and he was zoning out each time she was talking. She even thought about buying him a thesaurus because it was clear that he wasn't understanding a tenth of what she was talking about or remembering the simplest thing (remembering not to cook meat to your vegan girlfriend for the twentieth time after dating for 6 months is a bit of a give away on the attention span the guy had).

What really broke everything between them was when she got her first starring role on Broadway during her sophomore year. She wanted to announce her big piece of news in a very dramatic way, so she invited her boyfriend and told him that she was thinking about dropping out of college. Before she could add the reason behind this big change in her life, Finn interrupted her: 'Good, now we can go back to my hometown and you can stay at home while I will work at my father's garage'. Even after all these years, Rachel is not sure that Finn has finally understood the reason of their breakup but the guy was summoned to leave her dorm room as fast as his giant but uncoordinated legs were able to process. His number was erased from her phone before the door was closed.

Things went downhill from there with Kurt too. They were best friends and, after packing the few things Finn had let in her room, when she called him to explain what happened. She should have known that he would already have been aware of Finn's side of the breakup. When he called her a selfish stupid bitch that first time, she thought he was mad at her for dropping out of school but when he learnt she had been cast in a leading role on Broadway, he stopped talking to her but, sadly, not about her. Rachel understood years later that Kurt was just jealous because even if he was really talented, he was not versatile enough to make it big on Broadway.

* * *

After her "new-slash-soon-to-be-ex neighbor's" little stunt, Rachel is not ready to ride the subway as usual to go to the theater (you should be surprised how a hat and sunglasses help her not to be recognized), so here she is in a yellow cab. That reminds her of the last time she was in a taxi in the streets of New York City, it was a few months ago.

* * *

Rachel had just left her doctor's office heartbroken: he had announced her that, even if it was not a one-hundred-percent definitive answer, it would be near impossible for her to have children. The strangest part was that she had not even thought about having a family. She was way too young for that but at that moment, she felt as she had lost something. She just wanted to cuddle with her boyfriend and get some comfort. Brody Weston was an actor like her; he had had a few supporting roles in movies and a more impressive list of commercial contracts. Truth to be told: he was absolutely handsome. They were the 'it' couple and the joy of the press. 'Brochel' as they were named was often featured on magazine covers. Rachel didn't like that name, it made her think about some fish.

When she arrived at his flat, she used her key to enter. However, she was not prepared to find her two-years boyfriend sitting on a chair with a girl on her kneels in front of him. He didn't even realize Rachel was in the room until she threw her keys at him. Then, he stood up, sending the redheaded off-balance and tried to explain that it meant nothing and that the 'tramp' (he used that word and the girl in question called him a bastard) was not as good at her. Rachel was wondering if he really thought adding that kind of precisions would change anything. She left him. Her publicist made all the necessary statements and brought her a pint of vegan vanilla ice cream and the script for the revival of Beauty and The Beast that night.

At least something good happened that day.

* * *

Arriving to the theater for the afternoon performance, she checks with the cashier that the tickets and backstage passes for the Puckermans are ready. It is really easy for her t

* * *

o get those tickets because, in the last four months, except for the ones she got for her fathers on opening night, she has not asked for any favor. Another reason why Kurt should look into Brody's life and not hers: there's nothing in hers worth mentioning!

* * *

After the show, in the third row Beth is trying to make her father stand up. 'Daddy, come on, I want to go backstage'. She is waving her little hands in front of Puck's eyes but he seems to be lost in his own world. Noah is still thinking about the stunning diva. He never thought he would find a musical to be so perfect but looking at her and hearing her voice makes him lose his badassness. Beth is getting impatient and decides to jump on her father's lap, making him realize they are the only ones still in the seats.

'Dad, let's go', the little girl orders and they head to the left side of the stage.

Back into her dressing room after the show, Rachel is waiting for the stage assistant to bring Noah and Beth. She has spotted them immediately when she went on stage. She could feel Noah's eyes on her the whole show; she cannot explain how she is able to distinguish him inside a sold out audience but she is sure it was his stare she felt.

'Miss Berry, your guests are here', Andy, one of the floor managers says opening her door.

'Thanks Andy'. The man leaves and lets the Puckerman enter the dressing room. Beth literally runs to Rachel and hugs her.

'That was so awesome, you are so good'.

'Thanks Beth, so you liked it?'

'Of course, you are my favorite princess'.

'I'm not really a princess', Rachel chuckles. Then she looks at Noah who has still to enter the room.

'Did you like it too, Noah?' She doesn't know why but she is nervous to hear his answer. She is biting her lower lip.

'You… You were fantastic and stunning out there'. He manages to say. Rachel is smiling at him.

'You can come in you know'. Puck finally enters the room and closes the door. Both adults are looking at each other when they hear a squeal.

'It is my drawing there, on your mirror', Beth is going to the vanity.

Rachel's is blushing. Puck finds her even more beautiful.

'Well, yes. I put things I like on it. It helps me to remember what is important in my life before performing'. Rachel shows Beth some of the pictures she has pinned: some of her fathers, a picture of her wearing a tutu when she was four,…

'So…' Noah is trying to gather the courage to ask her. 'I was wondering if you would like to come to dinner with us'.

'Oh, I'd love to but I'm really sorry; I have another show in one hour'. Rachel feels bad not to be able to go but it would be very late to go after her second show that day.

'Okay…' Puck looks disappointed.

'Maybe we can go another day, when I don't have a performance?'

'Of course, maybe we should…'. Beth interrupts her father asking for a picture with Rachel. Puck takes it with his phone.

'Noah, can you send me that picture?' and she gives him her number. They hear the beep from her phone signaling the message.

'Like that I have your number too', she says blinking at him.

* * *

_Next: Beth is plotting..._


	4. Shenanigans

Monday is Rachel's day off. Usually, she starts the week by sleeping late before spending the day running errands and relaxing, meaning she bypasses her strict morning routine such as her 5 miles run on her elliptical. Mondays are labeled "no-alarm days" (everybody knows that, including her agent). So what is that sound, she growls while waking up. Why is her phone ringing at ten am on a Monday morning?

She grabs her phone. 'Hello'. Oh gosh, even she can hear that she is still sleepy.

'Miss Berry? Rachel Berry?' The strangers asks.

'Yes?'

'Mrs Campbell speaking. I'm the nurse at Bushwick elementary school'. Rachel is confused, why would an elementary school calls her… The woman on the phone keeps talking: 'I'm sorry to disturb you but could you come to pick up Beth?'

'Excuse me but what are you talking about?' Rachel is beyond perplexed and her body is still expecting at least two more hours of slumber.

'We've tried to contact Mister Puckerman but we cannot reach him…'. Rachel sits up and any kind of sleep vanishes from her mind.

'Is Beth ok? Why is Noah not answering?' She asks frantically. Noah and Rachel have spent their Sunday sending texts back and forth and he was fine yesterday when he called her just after her show.

'Well, I cannot say why Mister Puckerman is not answering his phone but Beth is feeling sick, so we need someone to pick her up.'

'Hum… okay, I will come to pick her up. What is the school's address'.

After noting the address, Rachel finds some clothes and get ready really fast; she hopes Beth is going to be okay.

* * *

Rachel arrives at the school and is immediately brought to the nurse office.

'Rachel!', Beth jumps to the brunette.

'Oh sweety, are you okay? What's wrong with you?' Rachel kneels to inspect Beth and put her hand on the child's forehead to see if she has fever.

Beth remembers that she is supposed to be sick; 'My tummy hurts'. Rachel looks at the nurse who shrugs.

'Beth, go gather your bag in your classroom and you can go', the nurse says.

'Rachel, come with me'. The little girl pulls the actress by the hand towards a classroom. She enters to grab her schoolbag and discreetly whispers to one of her classmate: 'You see, told you I knew a star'.

* * *

After leaving the school and checking that Beth is not too severely ill (Rachel thinks the seven-year-old is actually doing very well), the girls are going to Puck's club. Rachel starts wondering how the school got her number. It doesn't look like Noah to give it to anyone. At least she hopes he is not the kind of people to give away private information about her. Anyway, she wants to know if he has a problem, he seems to be the worry kind of father and not answering a call about his daughter appears really out of character.

'Sammy!' Beth runs to what look like the bartender.

'Bethy, what are you doing here? Are you too old for school already?' he jokes.

'No silly, I'm sick and Rachel picked me up'. Sam locks eye with the brunette and tries to mutter some words: his lips are moving but no sound is coming out from him. Rachel greets him but that doesn't get the waiter out of his strange state.

'Beth, is he always like that?' Rachel starts worrying.

'Nope', Beth pops the word. 'Not when there is no blue involved', she adds before heading behind the bar. Rachel then realizes what the problem is. She has already met some _extreme fangirl type person_ but this man doesn't look like your typical Broadway fan. However, she got an idea when Beth mentioned the color blue.

'Sam', she approaches him trying to make eye contact with him; '_lefpom ultxarum nga'_. Sam grins from ear to ear and says some gibberish she doesn't understand. At the same time, Puck arrived his hands full of alcohol bottles.

'Rachel, you talk Na'vi?' Puck asks her while giving the bottles to Sam.

'of course not'. She blushes.

'But what have you just said?'

'I don't know but it always works', she smiles. 'It is just a sentence my agent told me to say when I was promotioning the song for the movie'.

'How do you know it is not something dirty?, Puck smirks.

'Because I have been told to say that to fans at a children showing'. Rachel says indignantly. Noah thinks she couldn't get cuter.

'Not that I don't like good surprise like this but what are you doing here?' He remembers her saying that Monday mornings were her beauty sleep time.

Rachel explains that the elementary school called her because Beth was not feeling good and that the nurse said that he didn't answer his phone. He doesn't remember his phone ringing this morning, which is kinda weird, and when he checks it, he immediately understands the reason why.

'My phone is turned off, I swear Rach I never turn it off'. Then he _realizes_ something…

'Beth Ella Puckerman, what have you done to my phone?'

Beth arrives in front of the adults. She knows she has been caught and there is no way she could possibly turns the situation around. So, she decides it is best to tell the truth. She explains how, this morning, she took her father's phone like she does sometimes to play Candy Crush but instead of breaking candies, she looked up for Rachel's number. She noted it in her school diary and then turned the phone off. When she arrived at school, she told her friend Wendy that she would bring a star at school. The other schoolgirl didn't believe her. After half an hour of class, Beth said that she was feeling bad and asked to go to the nurse. Mrs Campbell tried several time to call her father but that didn't work, so Beth told her that she had another number to call and showed her the diary.

'I really wanted to show Wendy she was wrong and spend some time with you, Rachel'. Beth was doing her best puppy eyes to Rachel.

Puck knows he should punish her but, at the same time, he is amazed by the plan she has concocted. Moreover, he can feel Rachel trying not to laugh.

'We will talk about the consequences to your actions later, miss. But right now, I have to find someone to babysit you. Your really chose your day to do this: I cannot leave the club today because I have a meeting with some new suppliers…' Usually, he would have left the club early or let her in the office with him but he is short of staff today (2 waiters are sick) and the meeting was taking place in his office.

'Dad, I want to spend the day with Rachel'.

Puck looks at the brunette to see if that would be okay with her. Rachel nods.

'Thanks, you save me today'. He tells the actress.

'No problem, when do you finish today?'

'I have an idea: would you come for dinner at my place tonight?' His daughter is not the only one who wants to spend time with Rachel.

'Sure. Come on Beth.' Rachel takes Beth's hand and they walk out of the club.

Definitively, Puck is not going to punish his daughter. She is a genius. Now, he needs to find a way to be able to focus on this meeting while thinking about what he is going to cook for tonight dinner.

* * *

**AN - I obviously don't speak Na'vi but I've found a dictionary (still confused about how you can write a dictionary about an imaginary language but…). The sentence Rachel says means 'Happy to meet you'.**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

_Next - some sweet times... (and Beth will never stop plotting!)_**  
**


	5. One Sweet Day

As Beth is not sick at all and the weather is sunny, the girls decide to spend the afternoon outside. Beth asks Rachel if they can go to the zoo. That's the reason why, now, they are in the lizard part of the park. Beth apparently has a strange attraction for anything green and cold-blooded, including alligators. Rachel is not the biggest fan of the reptiles but this alley is the first the seven-year-old wanted to see.

'Don't you think that would be so cool to see real dinosaurs for real, they are gigantic lizards?' the little girl asks.

'Jurassic Park was enough for me', the actress answers (_and don't even make her think about Godzilla..._). The only greenish things she likes are those in her salad or in her smoothies.

'How come you like the reptiles so much?' Rachel thinks that it is kind of unusual but Beth is full of surprises after all.

'Jenna, she is in third grade, she has an iguana. She brought it at school and everybody thought it was so awesome. Everybody was around her. I asked Daddy to buy me one or a chameleon but he says those are freaky and he didn't want any at home'. Beth explains. _Freaky_, Rachel is thinking the same.

'I have an idea, why don't you get an iguana or a snake. Snakes are so cool, they crawl everywhere. Like that, I could come play with them at your place or you could bring them to the theater'. Beth is looking at Rachel with her big puppy dog eyes but as much as Rachel likes the little girl, she absolutely hates reptiles and snakes and everything that crawls without any sound and don't start about green in a theater. Call it extreme theater freak out but green is bad luck and should not be considered as entertainment or even mentioned except in a vegetable related conversation.

'I don't think that is a good idea. Mindy, my cat, would not be happy if I had another animal'. Mindy would not be happy and Rachel will not dare to enter her own place anymore. She shudders.

'You have a kitty?' Rachel is happy she could change the subject to another kind of animal.

'Yes, she is black and white and very fluffy'. Rachel leads them to another part of the zoo. 'What do you think about monkeys? Or polar bears? Or birds?' Beth chooses to go to the arctic part next.

* * *

Puck is googling recipes. He knows Rachel is vegan and he is very carnivorous. So vegan cooking will be really new for him. He could not focus during his meeting earlier today but the negotiation went easier than he thought. The more clients his club has, the nicest the suppliers are.

It is four and he has sent a message to Rachel saying that he will be back to his place in an hour and that dinner will be ready at six. He really needs to find something to make.

* * *

'Oh look, there's the ice cream vendor over there'. Beth grabs Rachel's hand and heads towards the white truck. Rachel knows she should say 'no' but the way Beth acts (and knows she will get what she wants) is too cute to deny her anything.

After getting some non-lactose frozen yogurt for Rachel and a huge chocolate, vanilla ice cream covered with whipped cream and multicolored candy sprinkles for Beth; the girls sit on a bench in Central Park. After explaining Beth the reasons why she doesn't eat or drink anything with milk (she has eight shows a week to sing on a Broadway stage, taking care of her voice is paramount for her career). The girls enjoy the afternoon sun before going to meet Puck at his apartment.

They are enjoying each other so much that they don't realize they are being followed photographed throughout the day.

* * *

Puck is basically battling with his oven, the 'thing' as he calls it now, doesn't seem to want to work. He finally decided to make some vegan lasagna (don't beat the guy, lasagna are not that easy to make). He finds how to turn this devilish appliance on the right mode when he hears the knock on the door.

He opens the door and his daughter literally goes straight to her backpack and starts to take her notebook out. She had let it at the club and Puck had put on the sofa where she usually abandons the bag after school. Puck looks at this and then at Rachel. The brunette laughs at the father's intrigued face.

'I told her that I was always doing my homework the day I was receiving it and not the day just before the deadline'.

'Rachel, how do you choose which one to do first?' Beth asks. Rachel goes sitting on the sofa while Beth is on the floor with her books on the coffee table.

'Start with the most urgent: the ones for tomorrow first, then the assignments for Wednesday and so on'. She explains. Puck sits in the chair in front of Beth.

'Dad, did you know that Rachel has always had a perfect attendance record?' Puck chuckles. He thinks that Rachel must be the smartest person on earth: she gets a seven-year-old to do her homework and he is pretty sure his daughter won't miss a school day for a long time.

* * *

'Noah, that was really tasty'. Rachel is not used to home-cooked meal but she is on first-name basis with half a dozen delivery guys in her neighborhood; so enjoying a 'real' meal, cooked for her nonetheless, is close to a dream for her.

'Thank you'. He grins and adds: 'It was my first attempt at vegan cooking'. Puck clears the dishes.

'Well, if you cook like that for a first time, you can add that to the menu of the club right now!' Rachel brings the glasses to the sink. When she turns, she bumps into Puck. Her hands are on his chest and his fall on her hips. He looks at her lips and she takes her lower lip between her teeth. He leans towards her.

'I want to watch a movie'. Beth runs to the kitchen with the _Never been kissed_ dvd in her hand.

'Sure'. Puck locks eyes with Rachel, she is blushing. He thinks she is even more beautiful like that.

'You're coming?' the little girl looks at them. The adults head to the living room while Beth is inserting the disc into the system. Rachel and Puck are sitting on the sofa while Beth jumps in the chair with her cushion.

* * *

When the end credits roll, Puck smiles at the situation: he has his arm around Rachel and her head is resting on his shoulder, Beth is lying on Rachel's laps and the brunette's hand is patting his daughter's head. He wishes he could take a picture of this. As much as he loves how they all get along, he knows it is Beth's nighttime.

'Beth, you should go put your pajamas on, I will come in a few minutes to check on you'.

'I want a song'. She turns and looks at Rachel: 'Please Rachel, would you sing for me'. The singer smiles and nods.

'Okay bug, go change now'. Beth runs to her room leaving the adults alone. 'And don't forget to brush your teeth'.

Puck is playing with Rachel's fingers. He likes that she is blushing. They stay in silence just enjoying the moment. Then, a little tornado in cute Tangled pajamas arrives with his guitar.

After singing _A Brave New World_, his daughter choice obviously (not that he minds), they say good night to Beth and leave her room. Puck cannot stop himself to think they look like a family and that their voices mesh so well together.

He links their fingers together and stops at the door. His other hand brushes her hair from her face. She links her arm around his neck. They close their eyes and their lips touch. Their kisses are light and then become more passionate. Their hands are roaming each other's body. Much too soon for them, they have to stop to breathe. They are both smiling like some teenagers after their first kiss.

'Goodnight Noah'. Rachel opens the door and leaves the apartment

'Goodnight Rach'

* * *

**AN- I know some of you will not understand that Beth is not punished for skipping school. But I really think she is a good kid with really good intentions. I obviously don't condone missing school. However, I think Beth will learn to make the right choices if the adults around her explain why she can or cannot do what she wants to do and if they set good examples for her to follow.**

_Next: ***BREAKING NEWS***_


	6. Rachel Berry plays house

_*** Breaking News: Rachel Berry is playing house but whose that child? ***_

A few months ago, I, the magnificent Kurt, was the first to report that Diva Broadway Bitch Rachel Berry was unable to conceive a child. Here, I think that is the universe's message to the Bitch that she is not worthy enough to have spawns; and that the world could not survive to more than one person like her. DBB is of course not accepting the situation like every other woman would do. But what should have been expected from her after all? Since she has broken up with Brody Weston (why would such a gorgeous actor be with her anyway?), Berry has spiraled out of control: she can still sing but her behavior is pretty much insufferable. Just last week, I reported that her arrogance was starting to physically hurt her neighbors (see our article explaining how her attitude has pushed her new neighbor to attempt suicide by jumping through the window, and also the exclusive interview of that unfortunate neighbor).

However, my dear readers, you will never guess what her latest stunt is. Rachel Berry cannot have children (God bless the fact that we will never have a gang of little intolerable divas marching on this earth); so Miss Broadway Bitch has decided to use other people's kids. After all, nothing can come in the way of the biggest bitch of all time, right?

DBB was spotted at the zoo with a young girl. The child does not look older than ten. Her blond hair really needs to be combed though. They were roaming the alleys and spent a certain amount of time in the Reptiles and Amphibians sector. Guess that she likes staying with cold-blooded animals like her after all.

How did Rachel Berry get that child? I have contacted several agencies and they all denied renting kids. Does she rent her directly from her parent? Does she plan on buying her if she likes her? My sources were unable to confirm the way she was able to snatch that poor girl. We can only presume the parents are in such an awful situation that they couldn't resist DDB's claims. Or maybe the parents are that irresponsible.

The only question is: who is desperate enough to let their child with DBB?

Be assured, my Kurties, that the Magnificent Kurt will find all the dirt about The Diva Bitch. Meanwhile, go to my blog to see the pictures of DBB and her toy of the day.

_******The Magnificent Kurt******_

* * *

**AN-Thank you for the support this story receives. It is amazing to get all these notifications about follow/like/review. **

**I hope you like this chapter, even if it is really short. The goal is not to show Kurt as a Manichean character (some of his reasons to be so bitter can be rooted to what was described in chapter 3 and of course, others will appear along the way), but demonstrating what Rachel has to deal with.**

_Next: another character appears and Rachel makes a difficult decision_


	7. Reality Checks

Rachel is running on her elliptical. She cannot stop smiling and thinking about last night. She probably has had the best dreams in a very long time, and each of them was heavily featuring a tall, muscled, handsome man.

'Hey doll, you're buying kids' time now?' Blaine says as a joke. Blaine is her lawyer-slash-friend-slash confidante.

'What are you talking about?' Rachel jumps off of the machine to hug him. Then, she takes the smartphone Blaine is showing her.

'The Magnificent Kurt has struck again', he says quoting the name of the gossiper with his fingers. 'This time he has even outdone himself'. He chuckles thinking about the stupid name the blogger has given himself. Rachel gives him his phone back and goes straight to her sofa. She is petite (he made the mistake once to say she was small and he can still remember her rant saying her height is average), but when she is upset, she looks like she is shrinking into herself.

'Why are you reacting this way? It is not the first time Kurt Hummel is writing awful stuff about you. Moreover this is so over the top that nobody will even start to believe this shit'.

'I don't care what he's writing about me'. She is fidgeting her fingers and biting her lips.

'So what's the matter doll?' He sits next to her and takes her hand. He can see her eyes getting misty. He honestly hates seeing her like that. Of course, rumors are a part of the 'getting famous' package deal and more the person is talented, more jealous some people are getting; but what only a few persons know (her closest circle) is that Rachel is really the further thing from what can be described as a diva. Some people are taking her devotion to her craft as a diva-like attitude but she is really a perfectionist in her job. In private though, she is really insecure and not demanding enough.

'Beth'. He looks as she lets a sob out and her breathing is getting shaky. 'The little girl in the picture. Oh gosh I cannot believe that idiot decided to publish pictures of her. And what he wrote about Noah, it is so awful. Noah is the best father a girl can have and he is doing everything possible for his daughter.'

'Doll, you're rambling again. Breathe.' He lifts her chin and lock eyes with her. 'And tell me who this Noah is. I feel like a lot has happened during my vacations'.

* * *

Puck is counting the bottles in the back-room and trying to focus on the numbers before his team arrives but the digits are never right with what is written on the inventory. Sam is the nicest barmaid but letting him do the inventory last week was not his best move. Looks like Sam's dyslexia is coming back to full force or the man was drinking what he was supposed to count, he thinks. He is interrupted by the ring of his phone, he recognizes the ringtone immediately (it is maybe not badass to have a dedicated ringtone but he loves Rachel's voice).

'Hey babe, just what I needed…'. If he smiles any wider, he could split his face.

'Noah… I'm...' _Wait… what? Is she crying?_

'Rach, what are you talking about ?' He is totally confused.

'I cannot destroy your life, I'm sorry for everything'. He can hear her crying before she hangs up. Puck is stuck; he is watching his phone, wishing it to start ringing again.

'Noah Puckerman? Hello. I'm Blaine Anderson, lawyer…'.

'I stop you directly, man. The club is not responsible for any teenage brat getting drunk. We always card anyone so if you are here to represent some assholes of rich Manhattan clients, get the fuck out of my club.' Puck snaps. He needs this guy to leave as soon as possible; he needs to talk to Rachel to find what is wrong, what has happened between yesterday and now. And the most important, how he can fix it.

'Blaine Anderson, lawyer and friend of Rachel Berry'. Blaine tries again. All anger leaves Puck.

'Is she alright? She just called me saying that she was sorry and I heard her sobbing before she hung up'. Blaine notes that Puck looks genuinely worried about Rachel.

'I take it you're not a reader of gossip blogs?' Blaine says with an amused look. He shows Puck the article and explains that Rachel sent him there to see if he wants to take any legal action against the blog and Kurt, that Rachel will pay for any proceeding. Unfortunately, he also tells him that there's almost no chance for any action to succeed because the pictures were taken in a public place.

'Am I happy that my seven-year-old daughter's picture is on this kind of website? No. But the story is ridiculous, her name is nowhere to be seen and the pictures look like they were taken with an old cheap phone. So I don't think that suing this clown will do any good.'

'Sadly, you're right.' Blaine nods.

'What about Rachel?'

'That is the tricky part. I've never seen her react the way she did this morning. You have to remember that she is famous and that this kind of dirt is written about her constantly. She has learnt to deal with it, we all have in a way. She is the nicest person I know. She hired me as her lawyer, even though she knew I had dated Kurt.' At Puck's perplexed look, Blaine decided to explain how he met Rachel.

* * *

_Blaine was fresh out of law school and working crazy hours for a public relation agency as a junior associate. He was hoping he could be noticed and settle his career at this firm. After grabbing some lunch at a deli, he was eating his sandwich while reading some notes before a meeting with a client, and he literally walk into someone in the street. The guy accepted his apologies only after getting Blaine's number. Two days later they got their first date: Kurt and Blaine were officially together. Kurt didn't mind the fact that Blaine was overly busy with his job. Actually, even though Kurt did not have a real job at the time, he was even less available that Blaine. The lawyer soon understood why Kurt seemed absent during their dates: Kurt was taking Blaine on some lookout to spy on Rachel. At first, Blaine didn't really mind, he thought it was weird but he didn't see anything malicious in those actions… at least until Kurt showed him the first blog entries he had written about the brunette. That first blog was really confidential but Blaine told Kurt he could not be with someone so bitter and they broke up. A few weeks later, Blaine went to see Rachel show on Broadway. He was mesmerized by her performance and waited for her at the stage door. After getting her sign his playbill (the one that is still hung up in his office right now), he told her everything about the blog. They started to go for coffee, they talked about their jobs: he was given her advice about PR agencies as she was unhappy with her current management (they wanted her to do plastic surgery) and she was helping him to understand Broadway and some aspects of the business law school has not prepared him for. After a few weeks, they realized that what they needed was to work together because they trusted each other. _

* * *

'You see, when Rachel cares about someone, she will do anything to help and protect them. I guess she thinks that it would hurt you and your daughter to be seen with her. I'm not going to lie to you: her life can get really crazy because of the paparazzi, the rumors and sometimes even the fans.' Blaine needs him to understand what is at stake there and he wants to be sure he is really serious about Rachel. Rachel seems already smitten by Puck and Beth but if this is too much for them, it is better to end things now.

'She doesn't even realize how amazing she is, isn't she?' Puck's eyes seem lost in his own thoughts. Blaine is smiling. It makes him think that, for once, Rachel has maybe find someone good for her. After a few minutes, Puck comes back to reality and asks Blaine how he could fix this.

* * *

_Next: Noah visits Rachel _

**AN** – So sorry about this author's note but some things cannot stay without response. First of all, this concerns only the guest reviewer who thought that internet in general (and my story in particular) is the right place to rant against Lea's love life. How to say that in a nice way… her dating life is her choice and I personally think it is a good thing she is moving on (**_not that it is any of my or your business by the way_**). I'm sorry you all had to read that but as it was a guest review (which I had to moderate because it was not only inappropriate but mean, hurtful and awfully judgmental towards Lea and her bf), I had not the possibility to write directly to that person. I just find some human beings really insensitive (just look at some of the things that are directly sent to her and her friends on Twitter for example).

I would hate to have to disable guest reviews but I would not hesitate to do so if those messages keep arriving. I am a Leanatic and I'm proud of the way Lea has managed everything that happened to her. Also, her happiness is the only thing that matters.


End file.
